


A Study In Acoustics

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Choking, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, First Time, Oral, Self Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Trying to Stay Quiet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Copia and a Sister possibly being overheard by a large gathering of people, with some turning-the-tables at the end. For this one, I went with a very Phantom of The Opera/ Van Helsing vibe, so I hope that translates.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 35





	A Study In Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done from the site where you can order coffee. What do we call something that stops a drain...? A pl...

Right before you had left for the evening a Water Ghoul had delivered a package for you, along with an instruction note to wear what was inside it. A mid-thigh red gown with lace sleeves had slithered onto your bed as you untied the parcel, and you knew instantly who had sent it without reading the card. Your Cardinal. You had redressed yourself quickly and found the side thigh split to be complimentary to your figure...and certainly another asset to tempt Copia with. There had been sexual frisson between the two of you for weeks now- small, electric caresses of a finger on the back of your hand as you traded books, or a glance across the dinner table that had you clenching your thighs.

Another glance in your mirror and some slight fixing of your hair and you were on your way downstairs. The stairs curved in a steep slope, making navigating in your small heels difficult, even in your practiced gait. You take it slowly, and are more than appreciated with a Fire Ghoul offers his arm to guide you the rest of the way down. Older stones tended to be slippery around here, and you have no intention of breaking your neck before you can fuck the Cardinal.

The room was stunning and you couldn’t help but notice the decor as you entered- the Ghouls had really gone all out for this one. Cardinal Copia was holding his first Clergy Ball as head of the church, and the decor was set in his colour scheme. Large velvetine curtains of the deepest red hung from the windows, while black candles flickered on the buffet tables on either side of the hall. Usually reserved for ritual practices, the room seemed transformed tonight into something more soft, beautiful, and delicate. The stone floor had been polished to within an inch of its life and echoed brightly with every step of your heels. 

People from all levels of the Clergy milled around, making soft conversation as the band at the front dais tuned their instruments. You’re quite early, but that just gives you the time to find a nice seat on the side of the room to watch the proceedings kick into high gear. 

Before long, the band is fully tuned and playing tuned down waltz music, and you find yourself tapping your toe along despite your reluctance to dance in the first place. On the dance floor a few couples are moving, talking amongst themselves as they do so. There’s something hypnotic about the movements and your eyes track them as they swirl and spin across the floor. So engrossed in watching them are you that you barely notice when a Ghoul outstretches his hand to you.

“Oh!” you gasp and look up at him, recognising Swiss by his tell tale cocky smile under his mask. “Swiss, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” He pushes his hand towards you again.

“I can tell. Care to dance, instead of watch?” Swiss notices your slight hesitation and leans a little closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. “I can lead, don’t worry. I don’t mind teaching a beautiful Sister like yourself.” 

“I can dance! Adequately, at least. I’m just not a fan of it…” You trail off when you notice his smile falter slightly. Heaving a sigh and standing up, you take his hand into your lace gloved one. “I guess I’ll do it for you, Swiss. Such a gentleman.”

Instantly his smile returns, surprisingly bright for a Ghoul. He sweeps you towards the floor just as the band starts an up-tempo song. Within seconds, Swiss is gliding you across the floor with grace and it’s easy to forget yourself and even your surroundings with how simple it is. You hold on to Swiss and dance with him, going through the movements he sets for the two of you and laughing with joy. Keeping time with his steps is something that comes to you more naturally than you expected, and the quick lifts and spins that he throws in only makes it more fun.

There’s something freeing about it, and your worries are set to the side. The twirl of your dress and the quick one-two steps blow every thought from your mind except for your own laughter and tight grip on the Ghoul’s shoulders. That is, until someone taps you on the shoulder.

“May I cut in?” Copia’s lilting accent is almost music to your ears as Swiss nods and bows his way away from you gracefully. The Cardinal takes your hand in his, placing the other firmly on your hip and he continues where Swiss left off, gliding you across the room with ease. It occurs to you suddenly that this is the most physical contact the two of you have ever shared. “Nice to see you tonight, Sister. I’m glad you got my gift.”

“Likewise, Cardinal. The cut is just my style. How did you know? One may begin to think you’ve seen me naked.” You give him a soft smile, only slightly hinting towards the ideas you had brewing for later in the evening.

“I took an educated guess.” He returns your smile, spinning you deftly away from him and back in, his hand only lightly brushing your lower back. “After all, I knew you would look beautiful in whatever I sent to you.” 

“What a tease, Cardinal.” The song ends and the two of you stand ready for a moment, waiting for the band to begin again. “If I wasn’t so sure of myself, I’d think that you bought me something purely to see what I would look like with it off.” The next song starts and Copia swiftly pulls you flush against his chest.

“Would that it were so, bella.” The dance picks up the pace and Copia soon has you twirling across the hall in practiced movements. He’s a much better dancer than you had anticipated, and dancing with him comes as more of a thrill than a chore. Before you have a chance to notice the movement, he’s managed to glide you over to the entrance of the staircase, leading to the balcony of the room. Copia releases you and brings your hand to his lips, kissing your ring softly. “Shall we go sit? Relax?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind resting for a moment.” You smile at him softly and he returns the smile, leading you up the circular stairway by the hand, ensuring you don’t slip on the old stone. Once at the top you can look down on the dancers in the hall, the swishing of the skirts and jackets almost hypnotic. You lean yourself against the railing and look down, only startling slightly when Copia comes beside you and rests his hand on your lower back.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He tilts his head towards you and lowers his voice slightly. “You know sound will carry quite well in this room, yes? And I’m sure you’re also acutely aware, as am I, that this is the most physical contact we’ve ever shared?” His hand rubs small circles on your back and you can’t help but tense as you wait for him to continue his thoughts. When he doesn’t, you prompt him further.

“Cardinal?”

“Mm? Oh, yes. Well you see, if I were to-,” he pauses. His hand drifts from your lower back to your ass, caressing you softly before swatting you with a sharp slap to your cheek. You bring your hand to your mouth quickly to stifle your own gasp, but the sound is still audible across the vast space. Only one dancer looks up to you and waves with a broad smile. Copia returns the wave with his other hand, laughing under his breath at your reddening visage. “See? Now Sister, tell me, how long do you think you can stay quiet?” You turn your head to look at him, now supporting your chin on the railing of the balcony with one hand and fix him with a withering smile.

“Cardinal, how about you tell me… do you think you can make me make a sound besides one of surprise? I believe anyone would gasp when they’re spanked.” You toss a wink at him and return your gaze to the dance floor, watching your friend who has now paired off with Swiss in your absence. She’s a much better dancer than you are, and the pair make a beautiful kaleidoscope of monochromatic colour as they swirl across the floor. 

“I know I can make you, Sister.” The Cardinal leans down closer to you, practically breathing on your neck. For all intents and purposes, though, it all appears normal to those below you who may happen to glance upward. Copia is careful to keep his left hand on his face, supporting himself on the balcony just as you are. His right hand, however, is drawing small circles on your hip and inching ever lower towards your ass. You taunt him only slightly by swiveling your hips and jostling his hand farther down.

“Are you going to make good on that, or shall I take the reins and do it to you instead, my Cardinal?” Quicker than you expected, his hand slides under the slit in your dress and he drags his knuckle against your pussy, applying only the barest pressure to it. Your eyes flutter shut as you push yourself back into the touch, swiveling your hips again in a desperate attempt to get his knuckle against your clit. 

“Patience, Sister. Good things come to those who wait.” He relents though, and grazes a fingertip against your clit, chuckling darkly when you twitch against him and stifle your own sounds once more.

“Oh? Is that a promise that I’ll be receiving a good thing, then?” You’re impressed with the stability of your own voice as you chide him back. Everything inside of you has narrowed to the point of contact of his finger on you, and you’re doing everything in your power not to thrust back against him.

“I can guarantee you, Sister. It’s a good thing. I know what I’m doing a bit better than most.” As if to illustrate his point his finger teases the hem of your panties before dipping below them, finally touching your pussy with the cool leather of his glove. Ever so slowly he slides his finger through your lips, gliding easily through your slickness which has begun to coat your own thighs. You sigh and finally give in, pushing your hips back against his touch. “Would you like to see how quiet you can stay? To see if you can stay silent for our audience while I have my way with you?”

“I want nothing more, Cardinal. Only if you think you can do the same. Do you think you can stay silent with your cock buried inside of me?” As you finish speaking, Copia slides one finger into you to the knuckle, curling it quickly to tap against the spot inside of you. If you weren’t slack jawed in pleasure and surprise, you’d be impressed at how quickly he found it.

“I’m quite certain I can.” Clearly done with the banter, Copia moves closer beside you and slides his second finger in to join the first. The stretch is providing a heady pleasure that makes your brain fog over as he continues pumping. Luckily, the sound isn’t facing the room as to echo, but you know you can only last so long without moaning. He keeps up the pace for a moment, watching your face get red with the attempt to stay quiet.

Copia finally adds to the sensations, placing his thumb on your clit and pressing in, keeping the pressure on while his fingers continue to pump in and out of you. The hand on your chin moves sharply to cover your mouth as you bite on your hand. You let out a small whimper of pleasure and your eyes grow wide as you see at least two people turn to look up at the balcony. Copia covers for you well, laughing at you as though you had made a joke. The others smile their approval and continue dancing. 

“Good so far, Sister. I’m impressed.” Copia leans and presses a small kiss to the crown of your head before moving close to your ear and whispering, “But how much longer can you stand this before you ask to be taken?” As you open your mouth to respond he slides a third finger inside of you, the stretching sensation mixing with the pleasure to bring you to new heights of lust. Your jaw drops in a moan that you manage to meld into a laugh, looking up at him to keep the facade of a conversation going. 

“Ohh, that’s dirty. You’re playing dirty.” Your eyes drift shut of their own accord as you tilt your hips further into the stimulation. Copia hums his agreement beside you. “I can play dirty too.” He laughs slightly at your assertion, but shuts up quickly when you clench your pussy around his fingers. 

“Shit,” he mutters. He removes his fingers from you slickly and motions you to follow him. Without preamble he sits on a bench located a bit farther back on the balcony, out of sight of the dancers below. “Come, Sister. Let’s see how quiet we can really be, hm?” He pats his lap with one hand, the other already stroking himself through his suit pants. The pants themselves hide nothing, and you’re already tingling and interested just from the outline of his cock through the fabric. 

“Why Cardinal, could it be that you’ve given up attempting to get me to your chambers? You’re just going to fuck me here, with a possible audience?” Despite your teasing you do go over to him, sinking slowly onto his lap with your knees by his hips. He balances the two of you well on the bench, leaning himself against the stone wall to help. One hand comes to the small of your back to press you closer to him while the other stays on his cock. 

“I could take you there, yes. But I’m expected to make an appearance at the end of the dance, you know." He sighs as your hands grip onto his shoulders, his eyes going half lidded as he looks up at you. The hand on the small of your back glides to your ass, kneading you firmly and gyrating your hips into his own. “We’ll just have to do it here then, hm?” 

“But everyone will hear-”

“Not if you shut up, they won’t.” Copia leans forward against you and bites your neck, being careful so as to avoid leaving a mark. Perhaps later in his chambers, he will. His hand continues grabbing at you insistently and your own hands, guided by the now overwhelming lust in your gut, travels to his cock to replace his own. As soon as you make contact with him he grunts softly, moving his hand away from himself to grapple at your dress, pulling it clumsily up your legs. “Need you, Sister. I’ve waited so long. I can’t wait longer for this.” 

“Yes,” you agree simply before crashing your lips against his, only barely muffling the moan threatening to fall from your own lips. You make quick work of the zipper of his suit pants and pull his cock out, finally feeling it’s full heavy length in your hand. Pulling back from his lips just enough you mutter, “Condom?” He shakes his head against yours, kissing you intensely again. Making a noncommittal noise of ‘oh well’, you stroke his cock a few times, savoring the glide of it in your hand. 

“Is that okay, Sister?” Copia asks, pulling back from your mouth to gasp for air. His hair is slightly mussed from the stone wall at his back, and his lips are red and swollen from kissing you. The eye make up that’s normally so perfect around his eyes is slightly smudged from your cheeks, and you know some of it has probably transferred. 

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” At this, he surges forward again and bites your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before returning to kissing you. His hands glide across the tops of your thighs, pushing your dress farther up your body and running his fingers along the hemline of your panties. You lift up your hips slightly to let him move your panties to the side. As his thumb brushes against your clit you let out a loud gasp, only exaggerated when he moves his lips to your throat.

“Stay quiet, yes?” You nod and he moves your panties again, urging you to rise up higher so he can ease himself into you. With some jostling you’re able to align your hips with his. Copia dips his head slightly, forcing you to make eye contact with him. “Sister, are you going to be able to stay silent when I fill you?” 

“Ohhh, God,” you whisper harshly. Closing your eyes and tilting your head back you move your hips forward, motioning for him to slide inside of you already. You feel the head of his cock at your entrance and his hand on your hip easing you down onto him. The stretch is glorious, the slight pain merging so quickly with pleasure that it takes every fibre of your being not to make a sound aside from the quiet pants falling from your lips.

“I’ve waited so long,” Copia groans as he finally seats himself fully inside of you, taking a moment to grind his hips up into yours. The resulting pressure on your clit has you squirming on his lap and gasping quietly, one of your hands flying over your mouth. He leans forward and kisses your hand softly, murmuring to you. “No, no, Sister. Let me see that pretty mouth of yours open in ecstasy, hm?” 

“Fuck,” you whisper, dropping your hand to his shoulder and grinding down on him before settling into a rhythm on his lap. Both of his hands come to your hips, guiding your movements and helping you keep a pace as you start bouncing on him, the bulk of your dress and his suit pants muffling most of the sound. Before long he’s thrusting up into you as you move, creating a font of pleasure that has you clenching yourself around his cock and trying desperately to hold your moans back.

“You feel so good around me, Sister. Let’s see how quiet you can really be, hm?” Almost without warning, Copia lifts you off of his lap, standing up and moving you in front of him. Taking the silent hint you bend yourself over the bench, gripping onto the edge of it with your hands. Copia positions himself behind you and you clench your eyes shut, waiting for the push of his cock inside of you once more. 

Once again, it comes without warning. His cock slides inside of you easily and you let out a soft keen, whimpering when you realize how quiet you have to be. The soft keen that you had let had echoed right back at you from the wall in front of your face. From below, you can hear the band mid-song and you hope that it covered any noise that may have slipped out unbidden. It seems to have, since no one is currently running up the stairs to trace the sound. 

“So beautiful, don’t you know?” Copia starts thrusting into you, harder now, given the change in position. The change in pace only makes you realize how large he actually is, pressing against your walls in the best way. Your arms and thighs are trembling as you hold yourself up against the bench, and it’s taking a concentrated effort not to moan as his cock strokes all of the right places inside of you. His hand comes down sharply on your ass, the sound muted from your dress and panties still in place.

“Hnnngh, fuck, Copia,” you groan softly, pressing your face against the stone wall to attempt to muffle any further sounds from yourself. “Are you close?” His thrusts change slightly as he repositions himself, grinding his hips against your ass and thrusting into your long and deep.

“C’mere.” His hand comes forward and grabs your hair, pulling you up against him. Reflexively, you put a foot up on the bench to stay open for him as his thrusts continue, growing increasingly faster and harder as he chases his own pleasure. His hand moves from your hair to your throat, squeezing just slightly. “Are you enjoying this, Sister? Having to stay quiet while I fuck into you?” You nod against his grasp, your pants and whimpers only just barely suppressed by the knowledge in the back of your mind that this was a compromising situation, at best. 

“Copia, I can’t stay quiet anymore, please.” His hand squeezes on your throat a little tighter as his thrusts snap into you, finally stilling as he cums, his cock kicking inside of you as he does so. To stifle his own noises, he bites hard on your shoulder, small grunts slipping out from between his lips with each pulse of his cock even as he does so. After a moment he slides out of you, turning and sitting on the bench to catch his breath. 

“Do you think anyone heard?” Copia cants a grin up at you, his smirk only growing at your expression. You make a show of fixing your panties and dress before walking to the railing of the balcony, looking down at the dancers. Everyone seemed to be engaged in their dances, and the band was playing a lively fast-paced song.

“No, there’s no one even looking in this direction.” Turning from the view of the room you saunter back over to him, sitting next to him on the bench and resting your head back against the stone wall, eyes falling closed. A moment of silence passes before you speak up again. “That was incredible, by the way.” Copia breaths out a short laugh from his nose before responding to you.

“I had a feeling waiting this long would build it up to something incredible. Now the setting… that could have been chosen better.” You hear him turn his head to you and you open your eyes only to be greeted with his piercing gaze. “Next time, I would like to hear you scream as I take you. Call my name.” A chill runs down your spine at the prospect of a next time. 

“I would like that too, Cardinal.” You lean in slightly, grazing your lips across his in the whisper of a kiss. “Perhaps next time we can have a little more time together. I’d love to take my time and really feel you. I’ve waited long enough through our flitations like it’s the 1800’s. Next time, I’m going to-” You cut yourself off sharply. Over the course of your flirtations your eyes have traveled down Copia’s chest and landed on the bulge in his pants, which is swelling again. He notices your gaze and laughs softly.

“A curse of mine, yes?” He shifts slightly, canting his hips upwards. This only makes your mouth water. “Just ignore it for now, we’ll be missed at the party.” Copia goes to stand from the bench and you put your hands out, pushing his hips back down to the stone and swiftly diving to the floor in front of him. Before you comprehend what you’re doing, your hands are gliding along his thighs and rubbing across his cock under the suit pants.

“Looks like it’s your turn to stay quiet, my Cardinal.” You look up at him through your eyelashes and already, he’s breathing heavily. “Is that amenable?” Screwing his eyes shut he nods at you, and you pounce.

It’s quick enough to pull his cock out of his trousers, since the zipper was still undone. Almost instantly you lean in and kitten-lick the head of his cock, your tongue flicking over the slit and gathering the pre-cum that’s already daubed there. The burst of salt across your tongue almost makes you moan on its own, but you stifle yourself well enough. Copia, however, is quickly breathing into his own glove and attempting to keep himself silent.

Making pointed eye contact with him you lathe your tongue down the vein on the underside of his shaft to his balls, flicking your tongue across them quickly before coming back up to suckle on the head of his cock. The hand that isn’t around his mouth comes to the back of your head, encouraging you down on him. You oblige happily enough, taking him quickly into your throat and bobbing a few times, keeping a concentrated effort to keep your gagging to a minimum. A sound like that would definitely echo throughout the chamber below.

“Sister, I’m already…” Copia trails off, carding his hand through your hair before grabbing a handful and controlling your movements. You let him, content to be moved over his cock as you concentrate on moving your tongue on the underside of him. Finally he holds you down as he cums, your nose buried in the thicket of pubic hair on his pelvis as he does so. You can tell it’s not nearly as much as when he came inside you previously, and you’re moderately thankful for that. 

As soon as you swallow and pull back from him, catching your own breath, there’s the sound of scuffling on the stairs. Swiss and Mountain round the corner just as Copia finishes tucking himself away in his suit pants. It’s clear by the looks on their masked faces however that they know exactly what happened.

“Ah Sister! I was wondering where my dance partner got off to just to get off.” Swiss gives you a sly grin and a wink that basically screams that he knew the entire time. With a growing flush up your face you remember that Ghouls have incredible hearing. “Would you like to return to the floor for the final songs? There’s just something about a warm human partner.” Swiss extends his hand to you.

“Yes, I would love that!” You go to take his hand but Mountain slides forward quickly. With an embarrassed wave towards you, he pulls a towelette out of the front pocket of his dress shirt, handing it to you and motioning towards his own face. “Oh! Thank you so much, Mountain!” Your flush deepens as you wipe your lips with it, moving upwards towards your cheek bones as Mountain continues motioning. You clear your throat in an effort not to laugh, surreptitiously shoving the handkerchief into your bra. Mountain doesn’t seem to want it back. 

With a flourishing bow to Copia, Swiss takes your arm and guides you down the stairs back to the main dance floor. Behind you you can hear Mountain following the two of you quietly. When you reach the floor you glance up to the balcony, only to see Copia giving you a wry grin and wave, canting his hips towards you slightly.

You may be seeing things, but you’re almost positive you can see the outline of his cock through his pants again.


End file.
